Make A Wish, Kagome!
by danniesonna
Summary: Who likes to be left out, right? Kagome wishes for a boyfriend-- but who could it be? Do I see Inuyasha in her future! CHAPTER 5 FINALLY UP!
1. What A Wonderful Day, not

HIYA! Bunny here (hops up and down). This is my very own original fic. DO NOT COPY!!! BTW, some of the characters may be a little OOC. . . . but pwease, don't let that fool you (chomps on carrot sticks). The first chappie's kinda boring, but it'll get better, I promise!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Rabbit Boy, but not Dog Boy . . . . . . . .but that's another story. On with the fic! Inuyasha a go-go!!!  
  
Chapter 1: the Math book, the internet, and the ad  
  
Kagome Higurashi stared out the open window. A few sakura petals landed gently on the windowsill. She sighed, and opened her math textbook. While all of her friends were out, probably shopping and having a blast, she was reading equations and taking notes.on a Saturday! "Okay, so if every right triangle is equal to the sum of the squares. aw, what's the use? I'm still gonna stay stupid, no matter what I do. Stupid math." Kagome snapped the math book shut and logged onto her computer.  
  
"Chat room. hmmm, maybe Eri or Yuka are online." Kagome quickly entered the chat room, and looked for Eri. She was always online, so Kagome begn to look for.well, Eri!  
  
Buyobaby15: Eri? R u there  
  
No reply.  
  
Buyobaby15: Eri? Hello  
  
After a minute, a reply popped onto the screen.  
  
Crystalchickie: wat up?  
  
Buyobaby15: nothin much. Wat up w/u?  
  
Crystalchickie: Getting ready  
  
Buyobaby15: wat 4?  
  
Crystalchickie: going out  
  
Buyobaby15: where r u goin?  
  
Crystalchickie: 2 da movies  
  
Buyobaby15: w/ who? can i come  
  
Crystalchickie: sorry. it's a date  
  
Buyobaby15: w/who?!? (*o*)  
  
Crystalchickie: guy from skool. Name's Kenji. He's hot  
  
Buyobaby15: u r lucky. all I got is a math book. Boooooriiiiing (T_T)  
  
Crystalchickie: 2 bad.hehehe ^_^  
  
Buyobaby15: aw shut up  
  
Crystalchickie: sowie, gtg. Kenji is here. C ya later  
  
Buyobaby15: -sigh- bi bye  
  
Kagome logged off. "Wish I had a boyfriend. Then I'd have an excuse for not studying." She began to close the internet. Suddenly, a popup... popped up. It read:  
  
LIKE MAGIC? WANNA TRY IT FOR REAL? ORDER THE "WISHING STAR" AND YOUR WISH WILL COME TRUE. $15.00 plus S&H  
  
"Hmmph. Magic, eh? Well, if I can't go out and have fun, then I'll have the fun come to me." Kagome clicked a small box in the corner of the ad that read "ADD TO SHOPPING CART" A few seconds later, the screen read, THANK YOU FOR ORDERING THE "WISHING STAR" FROM BLUEMAGIC.COM. PLEASE ALLOW 2-8 DAYS FOR DELIVERY.  
  
"They deliver quickly. God, so bored.I may as well go back to studying. I hate this." Kagome opened her math book and got further and further lost in math. What a wonderful day it had been for her.friends, that is.  
  
  
  
  
  
So? Wat do u think? Like I said, boring first chappie. . . . but it gets really good. Ya gotta trust me!!!! (munches on 3 carrots at a time) Please don't send flames! If you do. . . . . .I guess I'll just make carrot- kabobs. Num num. R&R please. (^_^) 


	2. The Star Arrives!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you. . . I guess that makes us even.  
  
Wat up! It's Bunny the Great again!!! (boiing, boiiing) Thanx for reading my story. I am so happy! *Makes cute face* *Digs into lunch box* What?!?!? NO MORE CARROTS!?! Arrrrgggghhh!!! I. . . . want. . . . my . . . . CARROTS!!!!!!!  
  
^-^;; WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE STAND BY.  
  
Bunny: Hehe. . . sowie. Had to go on a carrot run. But I'm back! *munch* Next chappie. . . AWAAAY!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The wishing star arrives & Kagome makes a wish  
  
"Does your dog smell its best when it's wet?" CLICK. "Check out the clearance sale at---" CLICK. "La, la, la, la, la, ooh, la la la--" CLICK. Kagome was channel surfing. The while family except her was out. Mom was doing groceries, Granpa was doing. . . grandpa stuff, and Souta was over at his friend's house. Buyo rubbed against Kagome's legs and purred. "Hiya, Buyo. Are you as bored as I am?" Buyo gave her a look that clearly said "Do I look like I know what you're saying, woman?!" Kagome sighed. Suddenly, the dorrbell rang. Kagome got off the couch, and went to the front door.  
  
There was a man standing there in a delivery outfit. "Hello, is this the Higurashi residence?" "Um. . . yes, it is, can I help you?" "Yeah, I have a delivery for Miss Kagome Higurashi." "I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied. "Here you are." The man handed her a box that was sealed tight with tape and had about 12 different stamps on it. "Please sign this." The delivery guy handed Kagome a clipboard with a bill for $25.00 on it. Kagome signed it, and handed it back to him. "Thanks," Kagome said, smiling. "No prob." Said the man, and left.  
  
Kagome set the box down onto her desk. "Hmm. . . how the heck am I supposed to get this box open?" She spotted a letter opener on her desk. "Well, it's worth a try." She grabbed it, and attempted to open the box. To her surprise, the tape was sliced through easily. "Cool. Now, to see my wishing star!" Kagome dug into the box and pulled out a thick wad of tissue paper. "O. . .kay." She began to unravel the paper to reveal a small silver chain with a beautiful silver-blue star pendant on the end. "Ohh, it's so pretty!" There was also a list of instructions amongst the paper. "Huh? What's this? Didn't know they made instructions on how to put a necklace on." Kagome grinned weakly and picked up the paper. It read:  
  
Thank you for purchasing the Wishing Star. These are the instructions on how to make your wish come true. Be warned, this wish will only work once. If you blow this wish, you won't get any more.  
  
Step One: Place the pendant around your neck.  
  
Kagome quickly put on the neckalce and read on:  
  
After putting on the necklace, put yourself in a dark or dimly lit room, making sure that you are alone and free of disturbances.  
  
"Dimly lit, huh? I've got just the place." Kagome walked into her mother's room. Her mother had a light that was adjustable, so 'dim' was not a problem. Kagome lowered the lights, and read the directions (it was kinda hard to read, though, because it was a little dark in there now)  
  
Step 2: Clear your mind of everything, except your wish. Concentrate on your wish, and only your wish.  
  
Kagome sat on the bed, and tried clearing her mind up. "Come on, brain, empty yourself out. This was never a problem before." Kagome said to herself. Her mind was now. . . clear. She foucused on her wish: I wish I had a boyfriend. Then wouldn't be left behind so often, she thought.  
  
Step 3: After doing this, repeat your wish over and over, reaching a total of about 20 repeats. After this, get some rest! Your wish will come the following day. May your wish be granted.  
  
"That was it?" Kagome said, kind of disappointed. She wasn't expecting her fairy godmother or anything, but. . . "Oh, well. I do it anyway. I'll go to sleep. I'm tired, anyhow." Kagome walked into her room, and plopped onto her bed. She was going to get her wish yet.  
  
  
  
I gotta stop now. Cliffies are so EVIL, but. . . that's what I do! What did you think of this second chapter? I know, big bore, but chapter three is where the story gets good. Trust me. Hey. . . do I smell lettuce?!? Gotta go! R&R, tell me what you think! Chapter 3 will be up real soon. Ciao. 


	3. Two Girls, Two guys, and a Bike Shop

Wats up everybody! I'm SOOOO happy! I have reviews! They like me, they really like me! ("we are the champions" plays in the background) Sorry for the delay with chap. 3, but exams have been CRAZY this week!! This is actually my first fic that's mainly about Kagome. I wrote another fic about Shippou, called Fox Magic. Read it when u can. For now, on with the fic!! *Mmm. . . carrots. . .*  
  
Chapter 3: Two Girls, Two Guys, and a Bike Shop  
  
BRIIIIIIIIINNNG!!!! The alarm clock on Kagome's night table (is that one word or two?) rang loudly. Kagome rolled over uneasily. "Mmmm. . ." She looked at the clock. It was 7:45. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!!" "Kagome!! You're going to be late to school! What's taking you?" Mrs. Higurashi called from downstairs. "I know! I'll be down there in a minute!" Kagome quickly ran into the shower, got dressed, and ran downstairs. She was definitely going to be late.  
  
  
  
"Miss Higurashi. Late. . . again. You do realize that one more tardy is a detention?" said Mrs. Takeda, Kagome's boring math teacher. "Yeesss, Mrs. Takeda," Said Kagome through clenched teeth. "You may take your seat." She said dryly, and went back to writing some BORING equations on the board. Kagome sat in between Eri and Yuka. A second later, Eri passed Kagome a note that said:  
  
Kagome. What's up? ^-^  
  
(a/n: From this point on, whenever a note is passed, it will be displayed like dialog. I can't keep writing "Kagome wrote back" and "so-and-so wrote back". It just takes for EVER, and I'm LAAAAZY.^-^)  
  
Kagome: Woke up late. . . again. Eri: Bummer. Buy a new alarm clock. Kagome: Aw shut up. Eri: Tee hee. Pass this to Yuka. Kagome: What's up, Yuka?  
  
Kagome passed the note to Yuka while Mrs. Takeda was turned around. Yuka read it, then passed it back a second later.  
  
Yuka: Nothing. BTW, I love your pendant!! Where'd you get it?  
  
Kagome read Yuka's message and then touched her neck. The chain was still there. "I guess I forgot to take it off. . ." Kagome said to herself. She quickly wrote back to Yuka.  
  
Kagome: Thanx. Got it off the internet. Yuka: Oh. (^_^)  
  
Mrs. Takeda then started strutting around the room, as if she had been watching them pass the note the whole time. Kagome pretended to take notes as she passed. Thank God first period was almost over.  
  
  
  
During lunch, Kagome was writing furiously. She was doing her homework, a report on Feudal Japan, at the last minute. Yuka and Eri chatted, and Yuka turned around toward Kagome, looking at the necklace. "Hey, Kagome, you never said that your necklace could light up, too! How do you get it to do that?" "Huh?" Kagome looked up from her homework. "What do you mean, 'light up'? My necklace doesn't do that." "Oh, yeah it does. . . it's doing it now." Yuka nodded toward the star. Kagome looked down, wondering what the heck Yuka was talking about. It WAS glowing. "Wow, it's never done THAT before," Kagome said, fiddling with the pendant. It stopped glowing soon after. Maybe the magic's kicking in, Kagome thought. What am I saying?! That's crazy! She thought, and went back to writing.  
  
  
  
After school, Kagome stopped at the bike shop. Her bike had been broken, and she'd dropped it off there about a week ago. She opened the door and a bell jingled. "Uh. . . hello? Anybody here?" Kagome called, nearly tripping over a large wheel that had been sticking out of a rack. The shop was small, so it was pretty crowded in there. "HELLO!" Suddenly, the sound of something dropping and a person broke the silence. *BAM!* "Oww! Not, again, stupid tires. . .just a second!" Called a feminine voice. "Mr. Iwasaki?" (BTW, that's my fave Japanese last name. . . had to use it! ^-^) Kagome beckoned, advancing on the front counter. All of a sudden, a girl with long, black hair fixed in a ponytail (Guess who) popped up from behind it, scaring the living crap outta Kagome. "Yaa! What the. . . I mean, um, hi. Is Mr. Iwasaki here?" Kagome asked the girl. "No, but I am. I'm his daughter." She smirked. "My name's Sango. Dad had to take the day off, so I'm filling in for him. Did I scare you? Sorry. How can I help you?" The girl, as Kagome noticed, couldn't be any older than about 15. "Yes, my name's Kagome. I left my bike here a week ago, and Mr. Iwasaki said it'd be ready by today." "Oh, right, right. . . my father mentioned that a girl might come in here today. Higurashi, right?" "Yeah, that's right." Kagome said, nodding enthusiastically. "Mine's the pink bike with the basket." "Yeah, I think that's out back. Gimme a sec, and I'll bring it out for you." Sango turned on a dime (it was pretty crowded behind the counter) and left to get Kagome's bike.  
  
A few seconds later, Sango emerged from the clutter, walking Kagome's bike toward her. "Here it is, good as new," Sango handed the bike over to Kagome. "What was wrong with it, anyway?" Kagome took her eyes off the bike and looked at Sango. "Oh. . . the tire popped. Needed a new one. So, what do I owe you?" " Uh. . . I'm not really sure. Tell you what. This one's on the house. . . if you'll be my friend." Sango smiled kindly. "Really? Thanks, Sango! Of course I'll be your friend! I was-" Kagome was cut off by another crash. The sound of a cat mewing in fright was heard. "Huh? Kirara, is that you?" Sango called out. "Kirara?" Kagome asked. A small cat with stripes and a bushy tail ran out and leaped into Sango's arms. "Those stupid tires never stay on the racks. Someone's gonna get hurt. . ." Sango muttered. "Aw, is that your cat? She's adorable!" Kagome cooed. "Thanks. . . you like cats?" Sango asked. "Yeah, I love 'em! I have a cat named Buyo at home." Kagome said earnestly. "Can I pet her?" "Sure." Sango held Kirara out, and Kagome reached to touch her warm fur. She was cut off again, however, by the sound of a bike or two (and no, I don't mean bicycle-I mean a motorcycle). "Huh?" the two said in unison, whirling around toward the door.  
  
Two guys outside dismounted their motorcycles and took off their helmets. They walked into the shop. "Can I. . . help you?" Sango asked. "Yeah." Said the first one, his amber eyes locking with Kagome's then with Sango's. "My friend and I were wondering if you fixed motorcycles." The second one stepped up. "Hey, that can wait!" He strutted up to Sango. "Hiya, sweetie!" He threw his arm around her shoulder. "I need to ask you a little favor-" Sango winced. The first guy walloped him over the head with a wrench that was lying on the floor. A lump sprouted on his head. Kagome looked on, surprised. "You'll have to excuse Miroku. He has a tendency to. . . feel up on women when they least expect it." Miroku popped up. "Hey, Inuyasha, I was only kidding!!! I would NEVER hit on a woman I JUST met." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'll bet." Sango gave the two a strange look. "I take it you're Inuyasha. I'm Sango." She stuck her hand out, and Inuyasha shook it. Kagome, who'd been standing there for the past twenty minutes, elbowed Sango's side. "Oops! Sorry, Kagome. This is my friend Kagome." Inuyasha shook Kagome's hand. "Nice to meet you, Kagome. You can call me Inuyasha." He winked at her cutely, and then turned back to Sango. Kagome blushed furiously. Miroku popped up suddenly. "-and you can call ME Honey!" He grabbed Kagome's waist. Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome sweat dropped. Inuyasha whacked him one again, and sighed. "Sorry about that. Like I said, he's a woman-crazy kinda guy." "T-that's okay," Kagome said, eyeing Inuyasha. "Well, I'd better go," she said, grabbing her bike. "See ya, Sango." Kagome walked out of the door with her bike. "Bye, Kagome." Sango called. "Yeah, see you around, Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed, and got on her bike, riding off toward home.  
  
  
  
I know, it was a cliffie. . . kinda. Sorry if this chapter was a bit long. . . I haven't written in a while. I'm saving the good stuff for chapter four. Did Inuyasha seem a little OOC? If so, bear with me, please. Stay tuned, loyal readers. Next time on "Make a Wish, Kagome!" Chapter 4! See ya soon! 


	4. The Invitation, and Muffins?

DISCLAIMER: For the millionth time, I don't own Inuyasha! There, okay!  
  
Hey, look! I just found my lucky Blue's Clue's keychain! Aw, Blue, I wuv you. . . *cuddles keychain contentedly*  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Invitation and. . . . Muffins?  
  
No sooner than Kagome had gotten home did her mother call her.  
  
"Kagome!" She called from the kitchen, "Can you come here?"  
  
"Coming!!!" Kagome called. She walked into the kitchen. "What is it?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stopped stirring whatever was in a large pot (does she  
  
do ANYTHING besides cook?!?!) to face Kagome. "Look, I know you're  
  
probably busy, but do you think you could run to the store to buy  
  
some muffins? (I know, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else  
  
besides muffins. . .) I need it for dessert, and I can't leave the stove on  
  
while I'm out, this'll burn. Please?" "Aw, ma . . . do I HAVE to?"  
  
"Please, Kagome? I'm kinda busy here. I'd appreciate it." Kagome  
  
sighed. "Okay." "Thanks." Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome some  
  
money. She also handed Kagome a list with a few other things that  
  
they'd needed for weeks. "I'll be back soon," Kagome said,  
  
putting the money into her pocket (does her uniform's skirt even HAVE  
  
a pocket?). Then she walked out the door.  
  
"Muffins, muffins. . ." Kagome walked down the aisles of Shikon Mart  
  
(hee hee) looking for the muffins. "They must've rearranged some of  
  
the stuff, last time we went here. . ." Kagome trailed off, and  
  
continued to walk.  
  
MEANWHILE. . .  
  
"Muffins, muffins . . . did it HAFTA be blueberry?" (Muffins?!? What was  
  
I THINKING?!?! Ah, well.) Inuyasha glanced at his hand, which had the  
  
words 'BLUEBERRY MUFFINS' written on it. He was walking, minding  
  
his own business, and. . . .  
  
MEANWHILE. . .  
  
"Okay, there they are. Almost there. . ." Kagome walked,  
  
absentmindedly looking at the list.  
  
*BAM!*  
  
Kagome rubbed her head. Inuyasha did the same. Inuyasha was also  
  
the first to speak. "Watch where you're going!" He snapped. "Hey!  
  
You're the one who wasn't paying attention!" Kagome yelled back. The  
  
two rose quickly. "Whatever." Inuyasha gave Kagome a glare with  
  
those amber eyes of his, then turned to leave. Kagome suddenly  
  
noticed something. "Hold it! Do I . . . know you?" She asked. Inuyasha  
  
stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I dunno. Do you?" He said in  
  
a semi-sarcastic tone. "No, really. . . I think I met you somewhere.  
  
Was it in the park?" "No. Hey, wait a sec . . . . you're that cute girl I met  
  
in the bike shop!" "Um . . . right! The bike shop!" Kagome said, her  
  
cheeks turning a bit pink.  
  
"Yeah. And you're Sango, right?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome face faulted. "NOOOOO!!! I'm Kagome!!! Ka-go-me!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha got one of those innocently puzzled looks on his face. "Oh  
  
yeah, the OTHER girl, Kagome! You're cute, too." Inuyasha said  
  
shamelessly. Kagome turned crimson. Well, THIS guy certainly isn't  
  
shy. . . She thought. "Yeah, you know MY name, but . . . what was  
  
yours again?" she asked. "It's Inuyasha. Inuyasha Fukamori." He stuck  
  
his hand out, and Kagome shook it. They stood there for what seemed  
  
like an eternity, just shaking hands, until Inuyasha cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm kinda going to need my hand back now. . ." He smiled. Kagome  
  
giggled nervously. "Right . . . well, it was nice meeting you . . . again."  
  
Kagome bowed politely and then began to walk away. There was a  
  
brief silence. "Hey, wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha called suddenly. "Hm?"  
  
Kagome turned back around and walked up to him again. "Yes, what is  
  
it?" she asked. Inuyasha blushed a little (aw, how cute!). "Uh, I was  
  
wondering. . . I mean, if you're not. . . busy, or anything. . . would  
  
you like to go to the movies sometime?" He said. Kagome could feel  
  
her faced reddening for like, the millionth time that day. "I'd love to!"  
  
Kagome said, smiling. "Hey, that's great! Is Saturday okay?"  
  
"Saturday's good. 8:30 or so?" Kagome replied. "All right, cool. See  
  
you then." Inuyasha responded. "Well. . . bye." They said in unison.  
  
And they both turned and walked out of the store, blushing. Neither of  
  
them had purchased what they'd come for.  
  
  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!?!" Sango exclaimed over the phone that night.  
  
"Seriously. . .he asked me out." Kagome answered. "Lucky. Hey, does  
  
he have a brother? Close friend? Something?" Sango said, giggling. "I  
  
knew he had the hots for you, the second he winked at you in the  
  
shop. And you liked him too, didn't you?!? You were redder than a  
  
tomato!" There was a bit of an awkward silence. "Well, I guess I did."  
  
Kagome replied. "Yep. I KNEW IT!" Sango yelled over the phone.  
  
"Sango! You're making me go deaf here!" Kagome laughed. "Sorry. . ."  
  
Sango replied.  
  
  
  
"SHE DID WHAT?!?" Miroku exclaimed over the phone that night.  
  
"Seriously. . . she actually said yes." "You lucky dog!" Miroku  
  
exclaimed (How ironic is THAT?!?!). "Hey. . . does she have a sister?  
  
Close friend? Something?" He said. "That's pretty weird how you ran  
  
into the same hot girl more than once. Maybe you can fix me up with  
  
the other girl that was there. What's her name? Sango?" "Miroku, calm  
  
down!!" Inuyasha laughed. "Sorry. . ." Miroku replied.  
  
  
  
Later, after Kagome got off the phone, she touched the star pendant  
  
around her neck (yes, she is STILL wearing it!). She smiled. "Thank  
  
you, wishing star. Thanks a lot!"  
  
  
  
Okay, so chap. 4 is all about Kagome getting asked out! What do you think? I got some ideas for the next chapter, but give me some suggestions if you can on what they should do after the movie!! *Sigh* Ah, love. . . Click the button, you know you want to! Well, anyway, gotta stop now, I can't feel my fingers. Chapter 5 will be up soon . . . until then!  
  
P.S. You may notice a slight difference in the format. Sorry if it's bugging you. I'm experimenting to try to make it easier to read. Vote YES or NO on the new format!! 


	5. There Are Worse Things Than Fraud!

Hi guys! I'm back! Listen, when I put up that note saying "please don't review via email" I didn't mean you couldn't review at all! C'mon, people! There's no one home in Review Land (yet)! Also, since you patient fans have been waiting for SOOO long, here's your long-awaited chapter five. I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
P.S. I'm sorry, I almost forgot to say—any previous info I put about chapter 5 or otherwise has been rewritten, so please ignore it. Sorry. ^-^  
  
Chapter 5: There Are Worse Things Than Fraud!  
  
Kagome, in great anticipation for Saturday, barely noticed that her week was whizzing by (or what was left of it, anyway). On Friday, she and Sango looked through her wardrobe.  
  
"What is THIS?!" Sango laughed as she pulled a lacey black lump of fabric out of Kagome's closet. "Uh. . . a dress?" Kagome said, as if it were so obvious. "Get that trash can over there. We're getting rid of this junk!" Sango said, pulling a green-and-blue-speckled pair of shorts that were hidden in the back, "Starting with these." She tossed the gross shorts in the can. "HEY! I happen to like those!!" Kagome protested. Sango threw the black lace clump in after the shorts. "What IS this, 'What Not to Wear' or something?! Gimmie that dress!" said Kagome, half-joking. (a/n: I LOVE 'What Not to Wear'! I HAD to put it in somewhere).  
  
"That's it. Here is a credit card for five thousand dollars with your name on it. We are going shopping." Sango answered. "And where the heck did you get a five THOUSAND dollar credit card with MY name on it?!" demanded Kagome. Sango rolled her eyes. "Duhhhhhh. They were taping 'What Not to Wear' in Tokyo this week. I lifted it from some lady. If anyone asks, you're. . . 'Maramimi Kyoto'." Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
=^.^=  
  
When Sango and Kagome got to the mall, they first went into Claire's for some cute (and affordable, to us mere mortals) jewelry. After that, they went on a shopping spree. A skirt here, a dress there.  
  
"Well," Sango giggled as they walked toward the food court. "Isn't it great to be. . ." She looked at the credit card. ". . . Maramimi Kyoto?" "I dunno, it just doesn't feel right. . . maybe it's just me, but STEALING IS WRONG!!" Kagome said. "Aw, get over it. No one's gonna know." Sango said, grinning. Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "How did you get that card, anyway? She must've seen you." Sango looked up at the 'interesting' ceiling above her. "Welllll. . . maybe she saw me." Kagome gave Sango the 'are-you- NUTS?!' look. Sango caught on quickly, and added hastily, "But just a little bit!" Kagome groaned. "How much is 'a little bit'?" Sango gave a weak smile. "Um. . . she's kind of. . . after me. Pretty funny, huh?" Kagome stopped in mid-step. "WHAT?!" "B-but she'll probably never see me again, right? I mean, come on. What are the odds?" Sango said. Weaseling out of things wasn't her strong suit. "Well. . .I guess you're right. Probably not." Apparently, it had worked on Kagome.  
  
At the pizzeria, Kagome ordered the food. Sango offered to pay—with the ill-gotten credit card, of course. As she handed the credit card to the woman behind the counter, she seemed to notice something oddly familiar about her. "Your total is $13.75." she said with a smile. "I-I'm gonna charge it." Said Sango, handing her the credit card hurriedly. "Sure." Said the lady, running it through the machine. Sango grew pale. 'I know this lady. Where have I seen her before?' . Kagome turned to Sango. "Sango, are you okay? You look a little. . . nauseous." She said, smiling feebly. Sango nodded anxiously. The woman handed them the tray of pizza, and gave the credit card one last glance. "There you are, Mrs. . . . Kyoto. Wait! Kyoto?! That's MY name!!"  
  
Sango jumped back, startled. The lady pointed at Sango angrily. "I know you! You stole my credit card!! I'm Maramimi Kyoto!!" Sango looked around nervously, and Kagome, meanwhile, seemed to be having an episode behind her. "Um. . . I don't know what you're talking about. . .Yoko." said Sango, reading her nametag. The woman rolled her eyes. "That isn't my name! My name was too long to fit on a nametag, so they gave me this one!" "Well, you see, the thing about that is. . . Kagome, run!!" Sango bolted from the counter, flailing her arms in every direction. Kagome followed. "After them!!!!" Yelled Maramimi. She leaped over the counter, followed by a guy with a pizza paddle and another with a handful of tomatoes.  
  
Kagome and Sango ran into a store quickly, hiding behind some mannequins. "I TOLD you that stealing that credit card was wrong!!" Kagome snapped. "Aw, gimmie a break," groaned Sango as the angry pizza-makers sped by the window. When the coast was clear, the two girls snuck around the corner. "FOUND YA!!!" Yelled a fat guy with a pizza paddle, grabbing Kagome. "Sango! Help!!!!" She shrieked. Maramimi and the Tomato Guy soon came around the corner, too. "Let her go!" Sango squealed, grabbing the guy's arm. Well, by now, the entire mall was watching this. A security guard walked up to the bizarre-looking scene, and tapped Pizza Guy on his shoulder. "Is there a problem here, sir?" Maramimi stepped in front. "These girls—" she pointed at Sango and Kagome—"Are responsible for fraud! And robbery, might I add! And to think, I was going to serve them pizza!!" Sango rolled her eyes. "Is this true?" Questioned the officer. Kagome looked at Sango expectantly. "Uh. . .maybe?" Sango beamed cutely.  
  
KA-CHINK. "Great, Sango. Now we're in jail. On a Friday night!!! I can't be arrested! I have a date tomorrow! I'm too cute!! I—" "KAGOME! Breathe." Sango grabbed her shoulders. "Ladies," said the officer, tapping on the bars of their cell. "Yes?" Kagome answered. "One call." He let them both out, and waited by the phone. "Okay, so who do we call?" Kagome asked. She looked at Sango. "How about my mom?" Sango shook her head. "I have an idea. . .I know someone who's always home." "Who?" Kagome demanded. "I'm just making sure, because the last time you had an idea, we got arrested for fraud!" Sango glared at Kagome. "Just trust me on this one, okay?" She said, putting a quarter in the pay phone. Ring. Ring. . .  
  
Ring. Ring. Snore. Snore. Miroku lay under an empty pizza box (how ironic), asleep. Ring. "Huh?!" He jumped up, rolling off the couch. He picked up the phone and answered groggily. "Mmmyello?" "Miroku?" "Huh? Uh. . . who is this?" he said, confusedly. "It's me, Sango." Miroku made a puzzled face. "Sango who?" "It's me! The girl you hit on!" "Refresh my memory, I've hit on so many." "AT THE BIKE SHOP!!!" snapped Sango on the other line. "Ohhhhh. Oh yeah! Now I remember. Hey, baby. What's up? Did you miss me?" said Miroku playfully. "NO!! Look, I need you to pick me up. Pick US up, actually." "Uh. . . sure. Where are you at?" Silence. "Sango?" said Miroku. "Um. . .Sakura County Jail?" "JAIL?! For WHAT?!" "Look, can you pick us up or not?! I'm on a pay phone. Please. We only have one call!" Sango pleaded. "Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." "Okay. Thanks, Miroku." "No problem, babe!" CLICK. Miroku got off of the floor. "Hey, Inuyasha! We got some girlies that need a-rescuin'!"  
  
^.^  
  
"Okay, I'll start this time." "No, you started LAST time." "FINE. YOU start. Jeez." Sango cleared her throat. "Row, row, row your boat, gently—" KA-CHINK. The officer opened up the cell again. "You're out for now, ladies. Lucky for you this woman didn't press charges." "Who did you get to bail us?" Kagome said, stepping out of the cell. "Just a friend." Sango walked over into the waiting room, being led by the officer, with Kagome following.  
  
Miroku got out of a chair, and strode to Sango. "I assume this is. . . your. . .boyfriend, young lady?" The officer asked. Sango sweatdropped. "You told him I was your GIRLFRIEND?!" She growled, grabbing Miroku by the shirt. Kagome laughed nervously. "Um, Sango? Need I remind you that we're in enough hot water?" Sango quickly let go, and said, "Yes, officer, I'm his. . . girlfriend." In the corner, another guy got up. Inuyasha. He smirked as he walked toward Kagome. The officer raised his eyebrow. "And. . .is this young man your boyfriend?" Kagome blushed. "Uh—" "Yes, I am," said Inuyasha quickly. "Mmm-hmm. . ." said the police officer, in a somewhat disbelieving tone. "Well, everything is settled, I guess you're free to go." He nodded toward the doorway, and the four youngsters sped out the door.  
  
After leaving the police station, Kagome and Sango looked around. Inuyasha and Miroku had come on their motorcycles. "Oh, GOD. I forgot you two were biker boys." Said Sango. "I can't ride a motorcycle! I'm not even good at riding my bike!" said Kagome tensely. "You, too?" asked Miroku, turning toward Sango. "No. I've ridden on one before." Kagome looked down. Inuyasha handed her a helmet. "I'll show you how to hold on, okay?" She smiled softly. "Okay!" Inuyasha laughed to himself. Kagome gave him a playful look. "What's so funny?" He glanced back at her. "Jeez. I leave you for one day and you end up in jail! What is the world coming to these days?" She smiled. "Well, there are worse things than fraud!" she said, giggling, as she mounted the motorcycle.  
  
That's all for now! Review, review, review! Hope you liked this chapter, I tried my best. No flames, ¡por favor! See ya! 


End file.
